User talk:Devintomb1
stop making Ele Sword Farmer. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 07:18, 17 August 2007 (CEST) The Ele Sword Farmer page constitutes spam which is considered vandalism. Do it once more and I'll ban you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:34, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Ok, I see now that you just aren't familiar with our system as far as tags, naming, etc., goes. In general, it's a good idea to read all site policy, but, at the very least, you should familiarize yourself with these: PvXWiki:Real Vetting, PvXwiki:Editing Builds, and PvXwiki:Build Naming Policy. Also, provides a nice little overview of editing in general. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:59, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Also, your build has been moved to Build:A/E Elemental Sword Farmer. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:00, 17 August 2007 (CEST) One last thing, as far as writing builds in general goes, the following guides may be helpful as well: PvXwiki:Avoiding common mistakes in build articles, PvXwiki:Writing good builds, and PvXwiki:Style and formatting. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']]''+talk'' 09:06, 17 August 2007 (CEST) KK, well, I think I got most of the pvx policy and etc down now :) --19px[[User:Devintomb1|'Devintomb1']]''+talk'' :And it only took you 3 months xD [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 05:48, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::LOL, ya, im used to HTML, and this is a little bit different, since its that weird wiki code, but ya, whats up?19px[[User:Devintomb1|'Devintomb1']]''+talk'' :cuz u did [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 08:22, 8 November 2007 (CET) :cuz u did http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Edwina_Elbert [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 19:16, 8 November 2007 (CET) :also this [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 19:17, 8 November 2007 (CET) Hello. Nice Userboxes. Shogunshen 02:40, 9 November 2007 (CET) Date and time. Not sure if anyone's told you yet, but just use four tildes, like this: ~~~~ to get it to show up. cedave ( _buildpage) 04:28, 9 November 2007 (CET) :And my custom signature will come up too? Devintomb1 15:35, 9 November 2007 (CET) Signature Test Go ahead, and test your sig out here. : [[User:Devintomb1|'''Devintomb1]] ''+talk'' 16:14, 9 November 2007 (CET) you need to link the picture to your userpage, wach some code on other images if you dont know how, i thougth it was #REDERICTname or someting like that [[user:darkstone_knight|'Darkstone Knight']] (''talk'') 16:25, 9 November 2007 (CET) actualy it is #REDERICT whitout [[]] New Blood Spike Trial Just seeing if this would work. Composition prof=N/Mo blood=12+3+1 Soul=8+1 Prot=10GazeDrinkerGazeBreaker@0AegisSpiritExtinguishSignet/build prof=N/Mo blood=12+3+1 Soul=8+1 Prot=10GazeDrinkerGazeof DeflectionAegisBondExtinguishSignet/build prof=N/Mo blood=12+3+1 Soul=8+1 Prot=10GazeDrinkerGazeConditionAegisof StabilityGuardianSignet/build prof=N/Mo blood=12+3+1 Soul=8+1 Heal=10GazeDrinkerGazeof LightRibbonGazeSeedSignet/build prof=N/Mo blood=12+3+1 Soul=8+1 Heal=10GazeDrinkerGazeof HealingHexGazeHealthSignet/build prof=N/P blood=12+3+1 Soul=8+1 Comma=10GazeDrinkerGazeis PowerBack!"Surrender!"Haste!"Signet/build prof=N/E blood=12+3+1 Soul=8+1 Water=10GazeDrinkerGazeAgainst HarmBurstBone MinionsVisionSignet/build prof=N/R blood=12+3+1 Soul=11+1 Wild=6GazeDrinkerGazeof PowerSiphonof BloodSoilSignet/build Equipment *Command shields against elements with +5 energy spear/swood/axe. *HSR Healing/Prot offhand and +5 energy spear/sword/axe. The bipper and spoil use HSR Blood. *+15/-1 Healing/Prot/Blood offhand and +5 energy spear/sword/axe Usage *The Caller goes afther the first spike back a bit if they got a mesmer, use spellbreaker, and spike the mesmer. *Use SoD at the caller when he got a interupting ranger on him, or when targets are under heavy pressure. *Chain Fall Back. *Use BiP when energy is needed. Be careful with this, since the health loss can make you dead quite easy. *Use Frozen Soil at the beginning, so they can't start rezzing, and you wipe the whole team. Be carefull, that if your spike doesn't get though, frozen soil's effect will be negative since you can't kill it. Copyright of original creator, I am by now way claiming this build is mine. By uploading it to PvXwiki, you release it to the community as per the creative commons 2.0. Anyone can edit it but the history page shows it is yours. ~~~~ Fail ... - Rawrawr 18:41, 7 December 2007 (CET) : lol, fail? how so? And im just trying to see if this version would work. - 19px[[User:Devintomb1|'Devintomb1']]''+talk'' ::Bspike with only 1 main spike and 2 followups...? - Rawrawr 18:43, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::: Hmm, any ideas to mind? Or are bspikes done for? ::::WoH instead of glimmer, and drop vamp gaze for shadow strike. - Rawrawr 19:12, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::::Actually dont run shadow strike unless you run vamp gaze as well, but that would require dropping a dif skill. - Rawrawr 19:14, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Ya, good call, ill have to mess around with vamp gaze later on [[User:Devintomb1|'Devintomb1']] ''+talk'' 19:16, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::::::I'm not very good at HA or GvG but why do you have Life Siphon? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 19:21, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::Is also good question. And WaH isnt needed either, more heals ftw - Rawrawr 19:25, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::lol, ya, you know what, ill make it on teambuilder, and give you guys a name and password, and we can mess around with it. [[User:Devintomb1|'Devintomb1']] ''+talk'' 06:35, 8 December 2007 (CET)